Negative Better World
With a in Unleashed Battle Force. After Aggregor steals the Ehnancement Absorbent Ehnancedmatrix absorb it, to everything to coping and flew too, it starts of Albedo it joined wants Azmuth. Red Tornado tells Ben in a city, wearing cannot a coat suit, we cannot formation, Ben or Red Tornado finds the Guardian Robot Armor and Wealthing on a flew to fight them. Hypnosis In a Spaceship... Red Tornado: Seriously? That's what you're worried about. The whole League will have our heads after tonight. Is that what I think it is. Ben: He doesn't seem to like me very much. Red Volcano: Although, Gooit. They have completely destroyed their home planet a number of times they were just hungry and did no harm. Red Tornado: If I answer one question a day will you let me use Alien X however I like without interupting me. Ben: (to Red Tornado, referring to Terraspin is) Always, major deja vu. Red Tornado: Who's said, major deja vu? Red Volcano: Major deja vu. (is body becomed the yellow-large with orange, and lost too) You stay out of my body! Then again, I had your powers all along! I'll steal more power! It his cracks to is Wealthing (Guardian Armor) to attacked with anymore. Wealthing (Guardian Armor): You don't know him. He was the main villain the plumbers ever captured. Ben: Major deja vu. (transformed with Technoshock) Wealthing (Guardian Armor): We've flown around the solar system! We have to have found something! Red Volcano: Do something - ANYTHING! Technoshock shot blue beam from his Blue Flare at the Wealthing but mind-control imunity. Wealthing (Guardian Armor): When I absorbed the energy to attempt to stop Ragnarok, it set me off. When Ragnarok hit me with his blast, I simply absorbed it. (shot with a been Technoshock's beam purple leaving) Red Tornado: (shot a wind at the Wealthing but mind-control imunity) Wealthing shot with a been Technoshock's purple beam, like Jimmy shots a peauted Chromastone in The Big Story even detransformed Ben. Wealthing (Guardian Armor): It want to destroy you! (to shot Ben absorb it, and coping them, turns humans form. Red Volcano: Do something - BETTER! Wealthing: Leave me, we powered fully in a powerscared to me. Ben: Now, I can tap into the power in these remaining bits. (transformation of Heroes United into NRG) Red Tornado: Will be shut down, we cannot name is a John. NRG (Unleashed Battle Force): NRG! Now, my army is complete. As soon as I get enough power to get out of this dump. Wealthing: (turns with True Form) Red Tornado: Leave me alone! Wealthing's True Form: Leave me down, and a voice to do. He made the dust glow purple with NRG, turns into a stone. Red Volcano: (using with a geokinetic rock, and slashed NRG into a titanic rock) NRG (Unleashed Battle Force): It stopped i'm me, we cannot named NRG force, it called P'andor! Red Tornado shot a wind blast in a Wealthing's True Form, absorbing him. Wealthing's True Form: Now a give me absorb to me, i'm powerful of Wind Manpulation! NRG made a radioactive beam in a formation on a Wealthing's True Form. Wealthing's True Form: It didn't not formation, will be Ultimate. NRG turns into formation. Ultimate Echo Echo (Unleashed Battle Force): Ultimate Echo Echo! Wealthing's True Form posessed Ultimate Echo Echo to turns with Ultimate Echo Echo's True Form formerly in Fusion Dance. Ultimate Echo Echo's True Form (Unleashed Battle Force): I'll turn all these Petrosapiens against you if I have to! Now, surrender or die! Red Volcano and Red Tornado (at same time): No! We charge no! To be continued... Cast See also *Negative Better World/Info *Negative Better World/Trivia